Schokolade
by Zauberfee1979
Summary: Einen Werwolf treibt die süße Sucht...und was er findet, ist noch viel besser als das, was er sich ersehnte. PWP, Detailierte Erotik, RLHG, Oneshot?


_Hallo Ihr Lieben!_

_Hier wieder was Neues von mir:D_

_Bis jetzt ist es noch ein Oneshot...aber wie ihr vielleicht schon deutlich am Ende sehen werde hätte ich noch Ideen für mindestens einen weiteren...evtl. auch mehr...das liegt ganz bei Euch! ;)_

_Wenn Ihr sagt, es gefällt Euch und ihr wollt wissen, was als nächstes käme, dann mache ich mich an einen weiteren Oneshot, der an diesen anschließt! °g°_

_Ist das ein Angebot???_

_Wenn ja, dann lasst es mich wissen:D_

_Nun aber zur Story!_

_Eure Zauberfee_

_**

* * *

**_

ACHTUNG! WARNUNG!

_**Diese Story enthält detaillierte Erotik und ist daher für Kinder und Jugendliche unter 17 Jahren nicht geeignet!**_

**

* * *

**

Schokolade

Seit Stunden war Remus nun schon auf der Suche nach Schokolade.  
In drei Tagen war Vollmond und Schokolade war das Einzige, das seine überstrapazierten Nerven wenigstens ansatzweise beruhigen konnte!

Doch seine persönlichen Vorräte hatte er schon gestern aufgebraucht.  
Und heute war dann der Besitz der Hauselfen, Professor Dumbledores und Harrys draufgegangen.  
Seine anderen Kollegen aßen entweder keine Schokolade oder wollten bzw. konnten ihm nicht aushelfen.  
Es fand zu Remus' Leidwesen auch keiner die Zeit, nach Hogsmeade zu gehen und für Nachschub zu sorgen.

So lief er schon seit dem Frühstück durch Hogwarts und versuchte das Schokoladendefizit mit einem Bewegungsüberschuss zu kompensieren, was ihm jedoch auch nicht allzu viel helfen konnte. Doch wer wusste schließlich, ob ihm nicht doch noch ein Schüler mit Schokolade über den Weg laufen würde?

SCHOKOLADE!!!  
Ständig wiederholte sein Gehirn dieses Wort.  
Er würde noch durchdrehen, falls das so weiter ginge.

Der Wolf war einfach schon zu stark. um ihn vollkommen in den Hintergrund drängen zu können. Er grollte und zog und zerrte an seinen Ketten, die Remus Verstand ihm angelegt hatte.

Der Mangel an Schokolade hatte seine Sinne so scharf werden lassen, wie sonst am Tag des Vollmondes und so wusste er heute genau, wo sich die Spinnen im Schloss gerne niederließen, da sein Blick so geschärft war, dass er bis an die meterhohe Decke blicken konnte. Ebenso wusste er, wer frisch geduscht war, wer nicht, welche Person welches Mittagessen zu sich genommen hatte und welches Pärchen sich heute schon heimlich getroffen hatte. Jede noch so feine Duftnuance nahm seine Nase wahr.

Plötzlich war er da...der lange ersehnte Duft...Schokolade! Nur ganz schwach, aber doch deutlich genug, um ihm folgen zu können!  
Remus hob seine Nase wie ein Bluthund in die Luft und begann zu laufen. Immer wieder sog er prüfend die Luft durch die Nase und prüfte, ob der Duft deutlicher wurde. Die Blicke der Schüler oder Lehrer, die ihm begegneten, nahm er überhaupt nicht wahr.  
Es kam ihm wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vor, bis er an der scheinbaren Quelle des Duftes angekommen war. Vor ihm lag eine Tür und der Geruch kam eindeutig aus dem dahinter liegenden Raum.

Remus war in diesem Moment völlig egal, was das für ein Raum hinter dieser Türe war. Die Verlockung war einfach zu stark, so öffnete er die Türe, schlüpfte durch den Spalt und schloss sie dann hinter sich wieder. Geräuschlos wie ein Jäger vor der Beute pirschte er sich noch näher heran und erkannte erst in dem Moment, als er die nackte Frau unter der Dusche stehen sah, dass er mitten im Vertrauensschülerbad gelandet war.

Einen kurzen Moment lang gewann Remus' Verstand die Oberhand über die wölfischen Instinkte und er wollte einfach nur wieder verschwinden, ehe er bemerkt wurde, doch in seinem Wolfsdenken entstand nun neben dem Verlangen nach Schokolade ein weiterer Wunsch: Weibchen! Da half auch alles Dagegenhalten der Vernunft nicht, da es sich hierbei ja um eine Schülerin handeln musste. Gegen den Ruf nach Schokolade und Weibchen kam Remus einfach nicht an.

Auf leisen Sohlen schlich er noch näher heran und konnte nun die Umrisse der Frau deutlich durch die Milchglasscheibe erkennen. Sie war wirklich eine Augenweide! Nicht zu dick und nicht zu dünn, weibliche Rundungen an genau den richtigen Stellen und eine üppige Oberweite, die ihm bisher bei noch keiner seiner Schülerinnen aufgefallen war.

Je näher er der Dusche kam, umso deutlicher wurde auch der Geruch von Schokolade. Hatte sie die mit unter die Dusche genommen? Wenn ja, was tat sie dort damit? Dem Wolf waren die Antworten darauf egal.  
Ohne recht zu wissen, was er tat, entledigte sich Remus in rasender Geschwindigkeit seiner Klamotten und schlich sich nackt und leise grollend um die Glasscheibe herum.

Die junge Frau stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm und nahm die „Gefahr" überhaupt nicht wahr.  
Remus erkannte sie jetzt. Es war Hermine. Und sie hatte doch tatsächlich ein Duschgel mit Schokoladen-Duft! Seinem wölfischen Instinkt entfuhr ein lautes Knurren, welches Hermine herumfahren ließ. Mit schreckgeweiteten Augen blickte sie ihren nackten Lehrer an.  
Sie schien einen Moment zu brauchen, ehe sie wusste, wer da vor ihr stand. Als sie die Erkenntnis traf, wurde sie dunkelrot im Gesicht und wollte sich beschämt wegdrehen, doch Remus war schneller.

Mit zwei großen Schritten war er bei ihr und drückte sie gegen die geflieste Wand.  
„Professor..." wollte Hermine noch protestieren, ehe seine hungrigen Lippen die ihren verschlossen.

In Remus Kopf lief sein unterdrückter Verstand Amok. Er konnte deutlich spüren, wie die junge Frau unter seinen Berührungen und Küssen ganz starr geworden war. Er wollte den Wolf zurückrufen, ihn wieder in Ketten legen, doch je mehr er sich bemühte, die Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, umso mehr schien sie ihm zu entgleiten. Als Hermine seinen Kuss plötzlich auch noch erwiderte, war es um ihn geschehen. Der Wolf drängte ihn in die hinterste Ecke seiner Wahrnehmung und verdammte ihn dazu still zuzusehen.

Die Hände des Werwolfes waren inzwischen auf Wanderschaft über den jungen und unberührten Körper vor sich gegangen. Hermine hatte seinen Kuss erst zaghaft, dann aber immer leidenschaftlicher erwidert und inzwischen hatte sie ihm beide Hände in die Haare im Nacken gekrallt und lieferte sich mit seiner Zunge ein stummes Duell. Ihre Lippen schienen ein Feuer auf den seinen zu entfachen, welches sich rasend über seinen ganzen Körper auszubreiten schien und schließlich in seiner Körpermitte am stärksten brannte.

Als er begann, stürmisch ihren Po zu kneten, stöhnte Hermine leise auf und veranlasste ihn damit, seine Zunge den Händen über ihren Körper hinterher zu schicken.

Der feine Geschmack nach Schokolade machte ihn fast wahnsinnig. Es war genug, um seine Geschmacksnerven zu stimulieren, aber zu wenig um sein Verlangen zu stillen.  
In kreisenden Bewegungen versuchte er mehr und mehr von dem Aroma in sich aufzunehmen. Hermine wand sich stöhnend und seufzend unter seinen gierigen Händen und seinem Mund.

Die Frau vor ihm und das warme Wasser, das prasselnd seinen Rücken massierte, erregten ihn mehr und mehr; und gleichzeitig kehrte endlich die lang ersehnte Entspannung ein.

Nie zuvor war ihm aufgefallen, wie erotisch Hermine war. Ihre Haut fühlte sich wie Satin unter seinen schwieligen Händen an und ihre nassen Haare hingen ihr strähnig und schwer wie nasse Seide auf den Schultern und dem Rücken.  
Als er mit seiner Zunge in ihren Bauchnabel tauchte, stöhnte sie laut auf und krallte sich in seine Schultern, was seiner Kehle ein lautes Grollen entkommen ließ.

Seine Hände hatten inzwischen ihre Brüste erreicht und kneteten und massierten diese, kniffen immer wieder leicht in die harten Nippel, um anschließend den erregenden Schmerz wieder wegzustreicheln.

Langsam aber stetig wanderte er mit seiner Zunge tiefer und tiefer, durch die zarten Locken auf ihrem Venushügel und schließlich vergrub er sein Gesicht gierig zwischen ihren Schenkeln. Als er mit seiner Zunge ihr Lustzentrum umkreiste, schrie Hermine laut auf vor Lust. Dieses Geräusch vibrierte sofort in seiner Körpermitte und pumpte mehr und mehr Blut dorthin. Lange würde der Wolf sich nicht mehr zurückhalten, das war Remus in seiner Zuschauerposition mehr als klar. Doch inzwischen würde auch der vernünftige Remus nichts lieber tun, als Hermine zu streicheln und zu küssen, während er sie sanft zum Höhepunkt stieß.

Der Wolf war da schon wesentlich energischer und so zeigten sich auf der hellen Haut der Gryffindor inzwischen schon einige deutliche Male, wo der Wolf leidenschaftlich seine Zähne vergraben hatte.

Hermine unterdessen stöhnte unter den Zungenspielen des Werwolfes immer lauter und lauter. Als er auch noch einen Finger zu Hilfe nahm und damit in sie drang, keuchte sie laut auf. Lange würde sie das nicht mehr aushalten. Gerade als sie ihrem Höhepunkt extrem nahe gekommen war, zog Remus den Finger zurück, und auch sein Mund mit der talentierten Zunge machte sich wieder auf den Weg nach oben. Mit Vergnügen nahm der Werwolf das frustrierte Seufzen zur Kenntnis.

Bei ihrem Mund angekommen, küsste er sie fordernd, ehe er ihr in die Augen sah. Hermines Blick war von Lust umwölkt und gab ihm somit nur die letzte Bestätigung, die dem Wolf noch gefehlt hatte. Stürmisch hob er sie sich auf die Hüfte und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, während er schnell in sie drang. Ihrem kleinen Schrei erwiderte er ein tiefes Knurren, ehe er sich in ihr bewegte. Der Wolf war alles andere als zurückhaltend. Hart und schnell stieß er wieder und wieder in sie und Hermine stöhnte ihre Lust laut heraus. Sie hatte ihre Beine hinter seinem Rücken verschränkt und krallte ihre Finger in seinen Rücken.

Immer mehr steigerte er seinen Rhythmus, Hermine warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie ihren Orgasmus regelrecht in den Raum.  
Dieser Schrei und das heftige Zucken ihres Körpers trieben auch den Werwolf unaufhaltsam auf seinen Höhepunkt zu und mit ein paar letzten kräftigen Stößen ergoss er sich heiß in ihr, während er grollend und keuchend seine Zähne in ihre Schulter grub.

Das würde morgen sicherlich einen ziemlichen blauen Fleck geben, doch dem Wolf war das egal. Sie war von nun an sein Weibchen und das sollte ruhig jeder sehen können!

Mit einer letzten Regung seines Verstandes schaltete Remus das Wasser ab und hüllte sich und Hermine in ein Handtuch, ehe sie beide erschöpft auf den Boden der Dusche sanken.

Einige Stunden später erwachte Remus. Jeder Teil seines Körpers tat ihm auf angenehme Art und Weise weh, und er dankte der Magie, die dafür sorgte, dass es in dem Badezimmer nie kälter als 25 Grad wurde. Leise stöhnend und sich die schmerzenden Glieder reibend, stand Remus auf und schlüpfte in seine Sachen. Mit einem wehmütigen Gesicht blickte er auf Hermine. Was hatte er da nur wieder angestellt?

Er verließ das schlafende Mädchen, nachdem er ihr eine bequeme Liege und eine Decke beschworen, sie darauf gelegt und zugedeckt hatte.

Ein letzter Blick zurück und er machte sich auf den Weg in seine Räume.  
Wie sollte er ihr nur je wieder in die Augen sehen?  
Was würde sie wohl morgen von ihm denken?

Diese und andere Gedanken hielten ihn die halbe Nacht wach. Immer wieder kreisten sie in seinem Kopf, doch er kam zu keinem Ergebnis.

Die Antwort auf alle seine Fragen bekam er am nächsten Morgen in Form eines kleinen Päckchens vor seiner Zimmertüre.  
Neugierig öffnete er es und begutachtete den Inhalt.  
Er fand eine Flasche Duschgel mit Erdbeer-Duft und eine Karte mit der Botschaft:

_**Ich liebe Erdbeeren!  
H.**_

**ENDE?**

_

* * *

_

Also...was sagt ihr? Soll ich weiter schreiben??? Mit dem kleinen viereckigen Knöpfchen könnt ihr mir es sagen! ;)


End file.
